Sister's Blessing
by Vilandel
Summary: Pourquoi sa sœur ne lui avait-elle jamais avoué son amour ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais poussé malgré tout son romantisme ? Et pourquoi Derieri ne lui avait-elle jamais proposer de lui donner un coup pouce pour sortir avec Monspeet ? Malheureusement, Derieri connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Elle était elle-même amoureuse de Monspeet ! (OS Monderi, UA moderne)


**Sister's Blessing**

_Derieri aurait tellement aimée pouvoir crier. Mais elle n'en n'était plus capable. Toute son énergie s'était envolée après avoir pleurée toutes les larmes de son corps et de devoir rester le plus digne possible parmi tous ces gens._

_Elle avait du mal à regarder le cercueil descendre dans ce trou, pour y être finalement recouvert de terre, à laquelle se mêla diverses roses rouges._

_Il y'avait aussi des roses rouges sur la couronne mortuaire, qui venait d'Elizabeth et de sa famille. Il y'avait aussi des roses rouges sur pierre tombale de marbre blanc, joliment gravés et peintes. Ces roses encadraient une écriture noire et élégante, qui pourtant brisait le cœur de Derieri à chaque fois qu'elle la regardait._

_**Rajine Combo  
5\. mai 1990 jusqu'au 24. octobre 2015  
Awake a Memory, to stay in Hearts forever**_

_Une citation d'un poème du poète favori de Rajine, Gowther Goat dit l'Ancien, et des roses d'un rouge brillant, ses fleurs préférées. Avec ceci, deux anciens chandeliers à une seule branche, l'un ayant la forme d'un homme ouvrant légèrement les bras, l'autre une femme avec la même pose… comme un couple qui voulait s'enlacer sans le pouvoir._

_Tout ceci représentait parfaitement ce qu'avait été Rajine durant sa vie. Une incroyable romantique jusqu'au bout des ongles._

_Mais ce trait de caractère ne l'avait pas aidé. Romantique ou pas romantique, un accident de voiture n'épargnait personne…_

_Derieri serra les poings. Elle aurait dut être aux cotés de Rajine au lieu de glandouiller à la maison à regarder une merde à la télé et de penser à autre chose (à Monspeet, pour être précise). Rajine lui avait proposé de l'accompagner pour acheter tout ce qu'il fallait pour le diner du dimanche. Monspeet avait été invité et Rajine ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui donner une bonne impression._

_Pourquoi sa sœur ne lui avait-elle jamais avoué son amour ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais poussé malgré tout son romantisme ? Et pourquoi Derieri ne lui avait-elle jamais proposer de lui donner un coup pouce pour sortir avec Monspeet ?_

_Malheureusement, Derieri connaissait que trop bien la réponse. Elle était elle-même amoureuse de Monspeet ! Son cœur s'était brisé en voyant que Rajine était tombé sous le charme du même homme qu'elle. Mais malgré cela, elle n'avait pas voulut empêcher le bonheur de sa sœur._

_Rajine avait fait tant de sacrifice pour s'occuper de Derieri, après que leur famille leur avait tournée le dos. Sa sœur avait eu droit au bonheur. Derieri était persuadée qu'un gentilhomme comme Monspeet préférerait une femme douce et attentionnée comme Rajine à une sauvageonne sans politesse comme elle-même. Mais sa jalousie stupide et rodant l'avait malgré elle empêcher d'aider Rajine à commencer sa romance… et maintenant elle était morte._

_Les remords refusaient de lâcher Derieri. Elle aurait dut rester auprès de Rajine. Elle aurait dut étouffer sa jalousie et aider Rajine de se confesser à Monspeet ! Peut-être qu'au lieu de mourir aussi stupidement, sa sœur serait déjà mariée à l'homme de ses rêves, dans l'attente d'un heureux événement._

_C'était de sa faute qu'elle était morte !_

_Derieri voulait partir. Ses remords l'étouffaient à qui mieux mieux et toutes ces personnes autour d'elle ne l'aidaient vraiment pas. Elle voulait s'enfuir, se retrouver seule et crier jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix… Si elle aurait put, elle aurait quitté ce maudit cimetière depuis bien longtemps, loin de ces gens et de leur compassion qu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas._

_« Derieri ? »_

_Un bras s'était posé sur ses épaules, comme pour lui donner un soutient et pour l'empêcher de faire quelque chose d'irréfléchie. Monspeet._

_Elle entendait son inquiétude dans sa voix. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder. Comment devait-il se sentir ? Lui aussi avait perdu un être cher. Une amie qui aurait dut devenir bien plus que ça._

_Mais malgré ça, il restait auprès d'elle, lui donnait le soutient qu'elle n'aurait pas put trouver toute seule et Derieri lui en était énormément reconnaissante. Mais les remords ne la quittaient pas…_

_Rajine aurait dut être à ses cotés, pas elle ! Elle aurait dut se trouver dans ce cercueil qui disparaissait petit à petit, pas Rajine !_

_Elle détestait d'avoir ce genre de pensées et se serait volontiers donné une gifle pour ça. Mais elle n'arrivait à les empêcher, à les étouffer…_

« Derieri ! Derieri, réveille-toi ! »

Derieri se réveilla tout en sueurs. Monspeet était déjà éveillé et la tenait serrée dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

Derieri aurait volontiers pleuré, sa tristesse l'étouffait terriblement. Mais elle n'osait pas pleurer devant Monspeet. Pas en ces jours autour de l'anniversaire de la mort de Rajine. Quatre ans s'étaient écoulés depuis et les terribles émotions de ce jour ne l'avaient toujours pas quitté. Bon, cela allait mieux le reste de l'année, mais les derniers jours d'octobre étaient difficiles à vivre pour Derieri. Des souvenirs douloureux et les terribles remords étaient en force à cette époque de l'année.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Derieri n'avait put se libérer de cette sensation de culpabilité face à la mort de sa sœur, sans compter qu'elle n'ait jamais aidée Rajine à conclure avec Monspeet. Oh, il y'avait bien une voix qui lui disait que ce n'était pas du tout de sa faute, que Rajine n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle se sente coupable à cause de ça. Mais il y'avait aussi une autre voix qui renforçait cette satanée culpabilité.

C'était stupide, alors qu'elle avait réussie à continuer sa vie après la mort de Rajine. Elle avait put terminer ses études et entrer dans le monde du travail. Évidemment, elle ne gagnait pas une fortune comme professeur de gym, mais c'était une bonne situation pour une femme de 23 ans.

Durant toutes ces années, Monspeet était resté auprès d'elle. Depuis la mort de Rajine, il était comme une forteresse qui l'empêchait de tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Monspeet l'avait soutenue pendant ses études, avait été là durant sa remise de diplôme. Il l'avait même aidée à obtenir ce poste au lycée de Liones.

Et il lui avait offert de vivre avec lui, après qu'elle n'avait plus eue assez d'argent pour payer le loyer de l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec sa sœur. Après tout, il fallait aussi qu'elle ait de l'argent pour ses études et elle aurait détestée que quelqu'un paye le loyer à sa place.

Fallait-il s'y attendre qu'elle et Monspeet soient devenus un couple durant ses années ? Derieri se posait encore la question aujourd'hui, il y'avait des phases qui lui donnait malgré elle des doutes ? Qu'est-ce que Monspeet lui trouvait ? Remplaçait-elle Rajine en son cœur ?

Heureusement elle n'avait pas ses doutes tout le temps et parfois, elle arrivait à les repousser un peu. Après tout, elle était heureuse avec lui, elle l'aimait. Et il l'aimait en retour, il lui avait prouvé un bon nombre de fois. Derieri n'avait aucune raison d'être sceptique. Mais les derniers jours d'octobre renforçaient de manière machiavélique ses doutes et sa culpabilité.

Quand elle l'embrassait, quand elle l'enlaçait, même quand elle couchait avec lui… une petite voix se faisait entendre, prétendant que Rajine aurait dut être à sa place…

Monspeet embrassa le front de Derieri. Bon sang, il savait particulièrement comment la rassurer. C'était ainsi que Rajine l'avait toujours consolée quand elle était enfant, quand leurs parents se livraient des batailles inutiles les unes après les autres. Après la mort de sa sœur, Derieri avait eu à nouveau besoin de cette consolation enfantine et Monspeet avait tout suite sut quoi faire.

« Qu'a-tu ? »

Sa voix était si douce, tentée d'inquiétude et de compréhension. Il n'était pas dupe, il avait bien sa petite idée de pourquoi les derniers jours d'octobre la rendaient si émotionnel. Mais jamais Derieri n'avait osé lui avouer les doutes et les sentiments de culpabilité qui la ravageaient durant cette période de l'année. Elle avait peur de fragiliser et même de détruire leur couple. Elle avait peur que cette petite voix sournoise pourrait avoir raison avec le fait qu'elle remplaçait seulement sa sœur ainée.

Mais Monspeet était un gentilhomme, jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose comme ça ! Hélas, la petite voix ne se laissait pas convaincre si facilement.

« J'ai rêvé de l'enterrement », grogna-t-elle en se dégageant des bras de Monspeet. Celui-ci soupira et elle essaya de ne pas se sentir mal.

Il mit une main sur son dos tout en murmurant : « Et malgré cela, tu n'es pas venu voir sa tombe depuis ce jour-là. »

Oui, elle n'y était pas retournée depuis. Elle n'osait pas s'y rendre, se sentant encore trop coupable, même si elle avait mieux réussie à vivre avec ce sentiment depuis quatre ans. Comme si Rajine allait sortir de sa tombe pour la gronder d'avoir de telles pensées.

Mais Rajine était morte, elle ne la gronderait plus jamais. Son corps reposait tout simplement dans son cercueil et son âme s'était envolée vers un monde sans doute meilleur. Mais même en savant cela, Derieri n'osait aller sur la tombe de sa sœur.

« Peut-être que d'aller sur sa tombe rien qu'une fois pourrait t'aider. »

Et voilà, encore cette phrase. Ce n'était pas seulement l'avis de Monspeet, Elizabeth aussi et un bon nombre de ses proches partageaient cette opinion. Mais Derieri était déjà persuadée du contraire et de plus, elle était une véritable tête de mule. Pas vraiment un bon mélange.

« Je ne peux pas… »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Derieri serra ses lèvres presque jusqu'au sang. Elle savait bien la réponse, mais en avait terriblement honte. Elle ne voulait pas que Monspeet soit au courant pour ses sentiments de culpabilité. Mais était-ce vraiment bien d'agir ainsi ?

« Je suis là pour toi, Deri. Tu peux me parler, tu sais », disait Monspeet justement, compatissant. Elle ne répondit pas et il ajouta avec tristesse : « J'ai mal à te voir ainsi. Particulièrement à cette époque de l'année. Rajine et toi… vous étiez si proche. J'aimerais tellement t'aider, mais il y'a des moments pendant lesquels j'ignore que faire pour toi et comment. »

Cela faisait tellement mal. Monspeet lui était si dévoué, d'habitude il savait parfaitement comment la soutenir. Mais elle se rendait compte maintenant que parfois, il ne savait pas comment l'aider. Derieri aurait tellement voulu pouvoir lui montrer sa reconnaissance pour toutes ces choses qu'il avait déjà fait pour elle. Sans lui, elle n'aurait sans doute jamais put aller de l'avant après la mort de sa sœur.

Peut-être… peut-être devait-elle lui dire la vérité.

« Elle t'a aimée…»

Et voilà, c'était sorti. Ces mots, ce secret qu'elle avait gardé pour elle pendant longtemps. Monspeet laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise, mais Derieri n'y faisait pas attention. Maintenant que c'était sorti, d'autres mots suivirent. À la fois effrayants et libérateurs.

« Nous étions toutes DEUX amoureuses de toi. Qui avec un cerveau ne te trouverait pas au moins à son goût ? Rajine à eu une romance avant que nous tournions le dos à nos parents. C'était un mec des environs, qui disparut du jour au lendemain après avoir pris la virginité de ma sœur. Elle aussi à fini par partir après une violente dispute avec nos parents, en m'emmenant avec elle. Vue le désastre qu'à été son premier amour, elle n'a jamais osé à regarder un autre homme. Elle ne s'occupait que de moi et son travail, rien d'autre. Et puis, tu es entré dans nos vies. »

Derieri inspira un grand coup avant de continuer : « C'était la première fois depuis sa peine de cœur qu'elle à réussie à tomber amoureuse à nouveau. Et je la comprenais, j'ai été sous ton charme a peu près au même moment. Mais… tu sais, j'étais encore mineur quand Rajine m'a prise avec elle. Elle a tant et tant pris sur elle pour qu'elle soit ma tutrice, pour que j'aie une belle vie. Elle a toujours été ainsi… Si elle avait deviné ce que je ressentait pour toi, elle aurait sans hésiter ignorée son propre cœur pour que MOI j'ai ma chance avec toi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'elle sacrifie sa vie amoureuse après tous les sacrifices qu'elle avait déjà faits pour moi. Et puis… je suis une sauvageonne sans manières et elle, elle était si douce, si polie, si altruiste. Elle aurait été une bien meilleure petite-amie que moi… »

Monspeet inspira un grand coup, mais Derieri n'y pris garde : « Cela m'a brisé le cœur et malgré toute ma bonne volonté, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être jalouse. Mais je voulais que Rajine ait droit à son propre bonheur et elle aurait été si parfaite pour toi. Je me suis si souvent demandé ce qui l'empêcher de te dire un simple je t'aime. Elle t'invitait aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait et faisait des merveilles avec son talent culinaire. Et puis l'accident… Elle m'avait proposé de venir avec elle, mais j'ai refusé ! Peut-être que tout se serait passé autrement si j'étais venu avec elle, peut-être que vous seriez aujourd'hui mariés et heureux ! Je me suis sentie tellement coupable et ça me reprend encore de temps en temps. Pendant l'enterrement… je me suis dit que ça aurait dut être moi dans le cercueil et elle à tes cotés… »

Elle ne pouvait continuer. Monspeet l'avait tourné vers lui et l'embrassait comme si la fin du monde était pour demain. Derieri haleta contre sa bouche, mais comme toujours elle avait du mal à résister à cette passion. Elle répondit en soupirant au baiser, y mettant toute la passion qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Quand Monspeet l'embrassait avec une telle force, elle finissait toujours par oublier le monde autour d'elle. Même ses sentiments de culpabilité étaient aux abonnés absents durant ces moments.

Derieri ignorait combien de temps ce baiser avait duré. Elle perdait alors toujours toute notion du temps. Mais quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, les poumons réclamants de l'air de toute urgence, elle était sous lui, tout deux haletants fortement. Une des mains de son compagnon avait glissé son T-Shirt sans manche qui lui servait de pyjama et qu'elle lui avait piqué depuis longtemps.

C'était assez surprenant qu'elle portait encore ce T-Shirt qui était si large qui lui allait jusqu'au genoux. Monspeet, lui, portait encore son pantalon de pyjama (il dormait toujours torse nu et Derieri n'arrivait jamais à s'en plaindre). Quand ils se laissaient aller avec une telle passion, ils finissaient généralement tout nus et enlacés pendant des heures.

« Derieri… je t'aime… »

Monspeet l'embrassait à nouveau, avec plus de douceur qu'à l'instant. Ce baiser n'était pas aussi sauvage que le premier, mais il brûlait encore plus pour Derieri.

« Si tu pense que tu n'ai qu'une remplaçante pour ta sœur, tu ferais mieux de t'enlever cette idée de la tête le plus vite possible. Je t'ai aimé bien avant la mort de Rajine et je continuerais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Tu viens juste de m'apprendre que Rajine à été amoureuse de moi. Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué, je n'avais d'yeux que pour toi et j'étais encore incertain que tu pourrais m'aimer en retour. Rajine à été une amie chère et merveilleuse, mais c'est de toi dont je suis tombé amoureux. »

Derieri était abasourdie par cette surprenante nouvelle. Pendant des années elle avait crue que Monspeet avait aimé Rajine sans jamais se confesser et ne se serait seulement tourné vers elle qu'après la mort de cette dernière. Mais cette opinion toute faite s'effondrait à présent comme un château de cartes, tout en lui ouvrant l'horizon à de nouvelles perspectives…

Rajine lui avait toujours demandé comment elle trouvait Monspeet. Elle avait remarquée que comme Derieri, il aimait les bananes flambée au rhum, que tous deux cillait pas d'un cils durant un filme d'horreur, alors qu'elle-même avait déjà des cauchemars après avoir seulement vue un extrait.

Derieri avait toujours était persuadée que si Rajine lui demandait ceci ou remarquait cela, c'était pour savoir si sa petite sœur appréciait Monspeet et si elle n'aurait rien contre le fait que son ainée sorte avec lui. Mais maintenant, en y repensant… connaissant Rajine, était-ce possible que celle-ci avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Monspeet était tombé amoureux de Derieri ? Qu'elle s'était fait discrètement entremetteuse pour les mettre ensembles ? Est-ce que toutes ses questions et toutes ses remarques avaient été pour voir si Monspeet avait une chance avec Derieri ?

La petite voix mesquine voulait évidemment protester, mais ne trouvait plus d'arguments, car tout cela avait étonnamment un sens. Rajine à toujours été altruiste et romantique. Tout ce temps, elle aurait put parfaitement essayer de les pousser l'un vers l'autre sans qu'aucun ne le remarque. Alors que Derieri se sentait déjà coupable de ses sentiments, Rajine s'était déjà décidé d'aider au bonheur de sa sœur au lieu de se concentrer sur le sien. En y réfléchissant, cela semblait si logique.

« C'est… on pourrait avoir l'impression qu'elle nous à donné sa bénédiction depuis bien longtemps… », murmura-t-elle pour elle-même, mais Monspeet répondit quand même : « Cela lui ressemblerait fort. Je pense vraiment qu'elle a dut au moins se rendre compte de quelque chose. À chaque fois qu'elle m'invitait à déjeuner ou à diner, elle me demandait si j'allais t'apporter quelque chose. »

« J'ai… Je n'ai jamais pensé à cette éventualité. À la place, je me suis sentie coupable d'être amoureuse du même homme qu'elle et je me suis persuadé que Rajine était celle que tu choisirais. Et maintenant, cela me semble trop soudain… mais comment ai-je put être aussi bête ! », s'écria Derieri et cacha son visage derrière ses mains. Monspeet l'enlaça par derrière et recommença à la bercer.

« Tu n'es pas bête. Ton cœur est tout aussi que celui de ta sœur, même si le tien est bien plus caché. Cela ne m'étonne pas que tu aies préféré mettre le bonheur de Rajine avant le tien. Une raison de plus pourquoi j'aime la sauvageonne malpolie que tu es. »

« Combien de raisons as-tu donc de m'aimer ? »

« Je l'ignore, j'ai arrêté de compter il y'a longtemps car je n'arrivais plus du tout à suivre. »

« Idiot. »

« Le tien. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau avec une douce passion. Derieri y répondit avec grand plaisir. Elle se sentait libérée, mais si elle était encore dans tous ces états. Cette révélation était venue sans prévenir, elle devait encore s'y faire. La petite voix et ses sentiments de culpabilité ne disparaîtraient pas d'un coup comme ça, mais il semblait déjà s'affaiblir de plus en plus.

« Je t'aime, Monspeet. Merci pour tout ce que tu as faits pour moi », murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle se coucha à nouveau et se lova dans les bras de son compagnon. Monspeet la remercia d'un baiser sur le front. Cela l'apaisa encore plus… et lui donna une idée.

« Monspeet, travaille-tu demain ? »

« Non, c'est toujours Escanor qui est de service ce jour de la semaine à la bibliothèque et de toute façon, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment. Pourquoi demande-tu ? »

« Pourrais-tu… pourrais-tu m'emmener au cimetière demain ? Je n'y suis plus aller depuis l'enterrement il y'a quatre ans, il est temps que je vienne me recueillir sur la tombe de ma sœur. »

« Avec joie », répondit Monspeet. Derieri sentait son sourire contre ses cheveux et se lova un peu plus contre lui, aimant la façon dont il la serrait.

Peu après, il s'était endormie et Derieri allait bientôt aussi sombrer dans les bras de Morphée si elle continuer d'écouter la respiration de son amant. Elle avait vraiment la chance d'aimer et d'être aimée par un tel homme, cela même depuis plus longtemps qu'elle n'avait cru. Jamais elle ne l'avait remarquée, mais Rajine s'en est probablement rendue compte.

« Merci, Rajine. Merci d'avoir voulu me rendre heureuse. »

À ces mots, elle finit par s'endormir. Mais avant de rejoindre le pays des rêves, il lui semblait d'entendre au loin la voix de sa sœur au loin.

_« Ah, enfin tu peux aller vraiment de l'avant, sans te sentir coupable pour rien. Sois heureuse avec Monspeet, ma petite sœur chérie…»_


End file.
